1. Related Applications
This application is related to and claims priority from British Patent Applications No. 9828452.4, filed Dec. 24, 1998, and 9900777.5, filed Jan. 15, 1999, both assigned to EATON CORPORATION, the assignee of this application.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method/system for controlling downshifting in an at least partially automated mechanical transmission system. In particular, the present invention relates to the control of downshifting in a vehicular automated mechanical transmission system wherein the system senses operation of an engine brake and the vehicle service brakes (also called foot brakes) and will modify downshift points as a function thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fully or partially automated mechanical transmission systems for vehicular use are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,060; 4,648,290; 4,722,248; 4,850,236; 5,389,053; 5,487,004; 5,435,212 and 5,755,639. The use of engine brakes (also known as compression brakes, exhaust brakes or Jake brakes) and transmission controls utilizing same are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,409,432 and 5,425,689.